


Kezdők

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouyou és Akira először töltik együtt az éjszakát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kezdők

Kouyou kényelmetlenül fészkelődött Akira ágyán. Most először fognak együtt aludni, és bár a fiú remélte, hogy több is történik majd közöttük, kínosan érezte magát. Fogalma sem volt, mégis hogyan kellene felhozni a témát. Mégsem kezdhetett úgy neki, mint ahogy azt a középkategóriás felnőtt videók szereplői szokták. Az ilyesmit miért nem tanítják meg az iskolában?

Legalább azt elviekben tudta, mit hogyan kell csinálni, alaposan áttanulmányozta az összes elérhető melegpornó magazint -, de abban már egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy át is tudja majd ültetni a megszerzett tudást a gyakorlatba. A dolog elég fájdalmasnak és kicsit talán még undorítónak is tűnt a képeken, nem is volt biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán bárki is élvezné az ilyen durva szexet. Mégis sokat gondolt rá, és alig várta, hogy végre úgy lehessen együtt Akirával, mint még soha senkivel. Amennyire félt tőle, legalább ugyanannyira kíváncsi is volt.

Akirával három hónapja voltak együtt, túl voltak már a szégyellős ajakpuszikon, a szenvedélyes, már-már durva csókokon, sőt, néhány alkalommal már a kézimunkát is kipróbálták, és mostanra már mindketten többre vágytak. Amikor Kouyou szülei elutaztak a hétvégére, és erre a két napra át kellett költöznie Akirához, adta magát az alkalom, hogy végre megtegyék azt a bizonyos utolsó lépést. A fiú izgatottan várta az estét, egészen mostanáig. Most már bizonytalan volt, és valahol azt remélte, a barátja majd kezébe veszi az események irányítását helyette.

\- Baj van? - zavarta meg hirtelen a fiú gondolatait Akira, aki egy szál tréningnadrágban, meztelen felsőtesttel és zokni nélkül sétált be a szobába. Zuhanyozni volt, a tusfürdője kellemesen fás illata betöltötte az egész helyiséget, miközben az ágyhoz sétált és leült Kouyou mellé.

\- Izé... nem - motyogta a magasabb fiú. - Csak, tudod, furcsa. Még sohasem aludtam nálatok.

\- Igaz. - Akira ajkait beharapva nézett le a padlóra. Kouyou ekkor döbbent rá, hogy barátja is éppen annyira zavarban van, mint ő. Egy darabig csak ücsörögtek egymás mellett teljes némaságban, kínosan ügyelve arra, hogy ne nézzenek a másikra. Kouyou kinézett magának egy pontot Akira párnáján, míg az idősebb fiú egy foltot tanulmányozott a padlón úgy, mintha az a világ legérdekesebb dolga lenne. Végül aztán Kouyou volt az, aki megunta, hogy kukán üljenek az ágyon, és óvatosan közelebb húzódott barátjához.

Egy remegő kéz gyengéden végigsimított Akira jobb vállán. A fiú beleremegett az érintésbe, és kipirult arccal, szégyenlősen nézett rá a másikra. Kouyou még közelebb araszolt hozzá, annyira közel, hogy a combjuk összeért. Kisimított egy kósza fekete tincset Akira szeméből, a két keze közé fogta az arcát, és óvatosan megcsókolta. Ugyanolyan suta kis csók volt, mint amit legelőször váltottak egy izzadságszagú öltözőben, a helyi focibajnokság döntője után, a győzelem mámorában.

\- Szeretnéd...? - kérdezte meg bizonytalanul Kouyou, és reménykedett benne, hogy Akira érti, hogy mire gondol. Mindketten fülig pirultak, egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig egymás arcát fürkészték, míg végül Akira újra megszűntette a távolságot kettejük között. Egyik csókot követte a másik, egyre szenvedélyesebbek és hosszabbak, míg végül már a levegőhiány miatt kellett elválniuk. Egymásra néztek és nevetni kezdtek, amikor tudatosult bennük, hogy annyira belemerültek egymás ajkainak kényeztetésébe, hogy még levegőt is elfelejtettek venni.

\- De bénák vagyunk! - csóválta a fejét Akira.

\- Ennek nem kéne ilyen kínosnak lennie - morogta Kouyou, miközben a hüvelykujjával a másik arcát simogatta.

\- Na igen... - nézett félre egy pillanatra Akira, de azonnal visszafordította tekintetét barátjára. - Tudod, nem muszáj semmit csinálnunk.

\- Tudom - bólintott Kouyou, majd halkan hozzátette: - De én szeretnék.

\- Én is. - Akira Kouyou kezére szorította a sajátját, mintha így szeretné biztatni, pedig ő is éppen annyira furán érezte magát, mint a másik. Kouyou megköszörülte a torkát, majd hirtelen lekapta a pólóját, mintha attól félne, ha túl lassan csinálja, még a végén meggondolja magát. Végigfeküdt az ágyon, a vállánál fogva húzva magával Akirát, aki cseppet sem ellenkezett. Azonban ismét elfogyott a bátorságuk: csak feküdtek ott egymás felé fordulva, pironkodva, mint a kis csitrik az iskolában, amikor a suli legmenőbb sráca hozzájuk szól. Nevetségesnek érezték a helyzetet, mégsem tudtak mit tenni, egyszerűen túlságosan bizonytalanok voltak.

\- Ez így kurvára nem fog menni - állapította meg Kouyou.

\- A nővérem azt mondta, hogy nem kell erőltetni. - Akira megköszörülte a torkát. - Mármint, nem akarom most abbahagyni, csak... nem feltétlenül muszáj végigcsinálnunk.

\- Oké - bólintott bizonytalanul Kouyou. Nem mintha nem játszadoztak volna már egy kicsit korábban is egymással. Ez sem különbözött azoktól az alkalmaktól, győzködte magát a fiú. Nem szabad görcsölniük rajta, a legrosszabb, ami történhet, hogy majd újra próbálkoznak egy másik alkalommal. Nem kell rajta túl sokat gondolkodni, jobb, ha hagyják, hogy az események maguktól történjenek meg.

\- Oké - ismételte Akira, és most ő volt az, aki közelebb húzta Kouyou-t a vállánál fogva. Olyan volt, mintha áram rázta volna meg őket, amikor összeért a meztelen mellkasuk. Ismét csókolni kezdték egymást, egyre nagyobb szenvedéllyel. Akira keze Kouyou válláról a hátára csúszott, az ujjai végigtáncoltak a gerincén, kiérdemelve egy halk sóhajt a magas fiútól. Ez a sóhaj elég volt ahhoz, hogy felbátorítsa egy kicsit; hirtelen fordította a másikat a hátára és mászott fölé, miközben végtelen óvatossággal harapdálta és szívogatta Kouyou vastag, érzéki ajkait. Soha nem értette, miért cikizik a másik fiút a szája miatt - hiszen azok az ajkak hihetetlenül szexik voltak, ráadásul Kouyou remekül tudta őket használni.

Akira felegyenesedett, és egyszerűen Kouyou combjára ült. Végignézett a fiún, szemeivel itta a látványt: a fociedzéseknek hála barátja teste kidolgozott volt, az izmai feszesek, a dereka vékony, a hasa enyhén kockás. Nem most látta először a testét, az öltözőben rendszeresen volt alkalma megcsodálni ezeket az izmokat, de ilyen nyíltan még nem gyönyörködhetett bennük.

\- Behúznál egyet, ha azt mondanám, gyönyörű vagy? - nézett Kouyou szemébe, mire az felnevetett.

\- Te is az vagy - suttogta rekedten, és Akirán látszott, nem tudja eldönteni, vajon gúnyolódik vagy komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. - Tényleg.

Akira nem válaszolt, inkább visszahajolt Kouyou arcához, hogy lopjon egy csókot. Ajkai lassan a fiú állára csúsztak, majd le a nyakára, ahol sokáig időztek szívogatva, harapdálva a meglepően puha bőrt. A csókjai vörös foltokat hagytak maguk után, és minden apró harapással egy-egy nyögést érdemelt ki Kouyou-tól. A sóhajok még jobban fálbátorították Akirát, most már a kezeivel is kényeztetni kezdte a másikat: végigsimított az oldalán, a hasfalán és a mellkasán, miközben lejjebb csúszott, hogy ajkai közé vehesse az egyik kemény mellbimbót. Kouyou merevedése a nadrág anyagán keresztül a hasának nyomódott, az övé pedig a másik combjának. Akira úgy érezte, már ettől el tudna élvezni, ezért inkább lemászott Kouyou-ról.

\- Van valami, amit régóta ki akarok próbálni - suttogta rekedten, egy kicsit talán szégyenlősen is. - Hadd üljek a két lábad közé!

Kouyou kíváncsian vonta fel a szemöldökét, miközben terpeszbe rakta lábait. Akira közéjük térdelt, majd mindvégig Kouyou szemeibe nézve kioldotta a fiú farmerjának övét és lehúzta a cipzárt. Megkönnyebbült sóhajt hagyta el a magasabbik fiú ajkait, amikor kemény férfiassága kiszabadult a nadrág fogságából. Kouyou imádta, amikor Akira így ért hozzá, sokkal jobban élvezte, mint amikor saját magát kényeztette: ujjai éppen csak annyira szorosan fonódtak köré, hogy a mozdulat határozott legyen, de még ne okozzon fájdalmat - pont úgy, mint mindig. Ám a várakozással ellentétben Akira nem kezdte el mozgatni a kezét Kouyou merevedésén, hanem a fiú legnagyobb meglepetésére lehajolt, kidugta nyelvét, hogy megízlelje a másik makkját.

Hihetetlen érzés volt. Kouyou-nak minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy nyugton tudjon maradni, miközben Akira az ajkai közé fogadta őt. A magasabb fiú számára nem volt ismeretlen az érzés, és Akira fele olyan tehetséges sem volt, mint a volt barátnője, mégis sokkal jobban élvezte, mint a lánnyal. Egy óvatlan pillanatban Akira fogai végigszántottak az érzékeny bőrön, de még ez is inkább izgató, mint fájdalmas volt, és Kouyou beletúrva a másik hajába, irányítani kezdte a feje mozgását. Percekre sem volt szükség, szinte azonnal elélvezett, és Akira egyetlen szó nélkül, szégyenlős kis mosollyal az arcán nyelte le minden cseppjét.

Kouyou-nak pedig már nem kellett több biztatás vagy bátorítás, szinte letépte a tréningnadrágot barátjáról, majd a hátára fektette, és olyan éhesen tapadt az ajkaira, mintha az élete függne tőle. Még érezte a saját élvezetének ízét Akira nyelvén, és meglepő módon egyáltalán nem találta undorítónak, sőt, tulajdonképpen izgató volt.

\- Szeretlek. - A szó a pillanat hevében csúszott ki a száján két követelőző csók között, de nem volt hazugság. Akira elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá, egy percig nem tudta, mit kellene mondania. Még soha nem hallotta ezt a szót senkitől és ő sem mondta még ki soha, nem csoda, hogy megdöbbentette a hirtelen vallomás. Ám tetszett neki, nagyon is, sőt, rádöbbent, hogy ő is éppen így érez a másik iránt. Elmosolyodott, és belesuttogta ugyanazt a kis szót Kouyou fülébe, olyan halkan, mintha a legféltettebb titkát osztaná meg a másikkal.

Egy hosszú percig nem csináltak mást, csak szorosan ölelték egymást, és hallgatták a másik szívverését. Mintha az előbbi vallomások varázserővel bírtak volna, egyszerre eltűnt minden bizonytalanság és félelem. Már nem érezték magukat kínosan, sőt, inkább úgy tűnt, ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Mintha az istenek is így teremtették volna őket, hogy együtt alkossanak egy egészet.

Amikor elengedték egymást és Kouyou ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát az ágyon, egymásra mosolyogtak. A szerepek felcserélődtek, most a magasabb fiú térdelt Akira lábai között. Ujjaival bebarangolta Akira bőrének minden négyzetcentiméterét, amihez csak hozzáfért, mintegy tanulmányozva a másik testét, minden rezdülésére figyelve. Az eszébe akarta vésni, mi esik jól a másiknak, a teste minden reakciójára emlékezni akart: az elnyíló ajkakra, a libabőrre, amikor végigsimított a hasán, a szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasra.

\- Ne szórakozz már! - nyögött fel egyszer csak Akira, mindkettejüket meglepve. Kouyou-nak elég volt ez a rekedten elmormogott kis mondat is ahhoz, hogy azonnal meginduljon a vér az ágyéka felé, hiába csak néhány perccel ezelőtt élvezett el.

\- Szeretnéd, ha továbbmennénk? - kérdezte meg a másikat, mire az bólintott. - Én is.

\- Csak egyetlen kérdés: Ki lesz felül? - Kouyou szemei elkerekedtek. Ő nem is gondolt még erre! Illetve igen, gondolt, sokszor játszott el gondolatban azzal, hogy lefekszik Akirával, de határozott elképzelése nem volt. Álmaiban olykor úgy játszódott le a jelenet, mintha egy mocskos pornófilmből vették volna, durván tette magáévá hátulról, miközben Akira kezei az erőlködéstől elfehéredve markolták az ágy támláját, máskor viszont úgy képzelte, hogy a fiú gyengéden szereti őt, és ő teljesen átadja magát neki. Egy tinédzserfiú fantáziálgatásai voltak ezek, de egy ilyen helyzetben hasznavehetetlenek.

\- Hát, izé - vakarta a fejét. Biztos volt benne, hogy arckifejezése vetekszik egy idiótáéval. - Hogyan szeretnéd?

\- Őszintén? - nézett rá Akira fülig pirulva, miközben Kouyou karjait simogatta. - Nekem mindegy... Gondolkoztam már rajta, de... nem tudom. A nővérem azt mondta, hogy ki kell előbb próbálni mindkétféleképpen, csak akkor tudod meg, hogyan jobb.

\- Te mindig a nővéredhez jársz szexuális tanácsért? - csóválta a fejét a fiatalabb fiú, mire Akira sértődötten felfújta az arcát.

\- Valakivel csak meg kell beszélnem az ilyesmit, nagyapához meg mégsem mehetek ilyen kérdésekkel - magyarázkodott. - Különben is, szerintem a nővéremnek igaza van.

\- Lehet - motyogta Kouyou. Egy pillanatig csendben fürkészték egymás arcát, végül a magasabb fiú elmosolyodott. - Mi lenne, ha megpróblnánk az egyik felállásban, legközelebb meg cserélnénk?

\- Oké - bólintott lassan Akira. - És hogyan próbáljuk most ki?

\- Kő-papír-olló? Aki nyer, az lesz felül. - Kouyou biztos volt benne, hogy ő fog nyerni, ezért is javasolta. Bízott a másikban és kíváncsi is volt, milyen érzés lenne odaadni magát neki, de a látvány, amit alatta fekvő barátja nyújtott, annyira izgató volt, hogy semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, mint hogy elmerüljön a testében. Ismerte Akirát, tudta, hogy a fiú mindig ollót mutat, és így lett most is. Játékosan leütötte a kezével formált kővel Akira mutató- és középsőujját, mire barátja ajkait egy halk sóhaj hagyta el. Kouyou nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a megkönnyebbülés vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, a keserűség hangja volt, de ideje sem volt ezen gondolkodni: Akira felült az ágyon, kinyitotta éjjeliszekrénye felső fiókját és egy kis dobozkát vett elő belőle, hogy Kouyou kezébe nyomja.

A magasabb fiú felvont szemöldökkel nyitotta ki a dobozt, amiből óvszer és egy tubus babaolaj került elő.

\- Te, ez biztos, hogy jó ötlet? - rázogatta meg a kis flakont. - Nem lesz tőle bajunk?

\- Elvileg nem. Vettem volna rendes síkosítót, de a drogériában anyut mindenki ismeri, tuti, hogy elmesélték volna neki - szabadkozott Akira.

Kouyou a szemét forgatta. Ez annyira Akirára vallott! Mindig mindent muszáj volt túlbonyolítania.

Inkább nem szólt semmit, kinyitotta a flakont és egy bőséges adag olajat végigkent jobbkeze ujjain. Akira feje alól kihúzta a párnát és a csípője alá rakta - így látta az egyik magazinjában -, és feltolta a fiú lábait amennyire csak tudta. Örült, hogy Akira olyan hajlékony volt, így könnyedén hozzáférhetett.

Miközben bal kezével a fiú merevedését kezdte el simogatni, az másikkal óvatosan végigsimogatta az Akira két izmos félgömbje közötti ketületet, majd ujjaival a kis izomgyűrű körül kezdett el körözni. Látta a másikon, hogy kicsit - vagy talán nagyon is - ideges, ezért próbálta annyira elvonni a figyelmét, amennyire csak lehetett. Egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a fiú kényeztetését.

Óvatosan megpróbálta Akira testébe csúsztatni először csak egyetlen ujjpercét, majd az egész ujját. Az izomgyűrű forrón szorított, Kouyou nem is tudta, mégis hogyan fér majd be ebbe a kis nyílásba a merevedése. Most örült, hogy mindennek alaposan utánanézett, mielőtt idejött, legalább azt tudta, mit kell csinálni. A magazinok tanácsadó rovataiban azt írták, ezt nem szabad elsietni, mert akkor akaratunkon kívül is bánthatjuk a partnerünket - ezért olyan lassan csinálta, ahogy csak tudta. Addig mozgatta ujját ki és be, míg érezte, hogy Akira teste lassan ellazul és a fiú sóhajai is egyenletesebbé válnak, csak akkor merészkedett a középső ujjával is a bejáratához.

\- Nem fáj? - kérdezte meg, amikor már mindkét ujja Akirában volt, mire a fiú megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem... Kicsit kellemetlen, de nem fáj - vallotta be, szégyenlősen eltakarva az arcát. Aranyos volt, gondolta Kouyou, miközben lassan tágítgatni kezdte Akirát ujjainak ollózó mozdulatával. Igencsak vissza kellett magát fognia, hogy ne hagyja abba és tegye magáévá Akirát itt és most. Érezni akarta maga körül, alig bírt magával, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy milyen érzés lehet abban a szűk kis fenékben elmerülni - és Akira piros arca és halk nyögései csak olajat öntöttek a tűzre. Mintha egy kis ördög ült volna a vállára, aki a fülébe suttogva biztatná őt, hogy tegye meg - de nem hallgatott az ördögre, és inkább próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat Akirának.

Végtelennek tűnt az az idő, mire végre a fiú ellazult annyira, hogy mindhárom ujját befogadja. Kouyou kezdte úgy érezni, elkékülnek a heréi, és mikor hosszú percek múlva Akira egy apró bólintással engedélyt adott neki, olyan gyorsan tépte fel és görgette magára az óvszert, minta világrekordot akarna dönteni.

Akira még szűkebb volt, mint amire számított - milliméterről milliméterre kellett szinte beküzdenie magát -, és a fiú arckifejezéséből ítélve ő egyáltalán nem élvezte a helyzetet. Amikor észrevette, hogy barátja kezei görcsösen szorulnak ökölbe, olyan erővel, hogy valószínűleg véres kis félholdakat fognak a körmei hagyni a tenyerén, megsimogatta a fejét és végtelen gyengédséggel megcsókolta.

\- Meg ne merj mozdulni! - Akira az összeszorított fogai között préselte ki a mondatot, és Kouyou teljesítette a kérését. Amúgy sem mert volna elkezdeni mozogni: Akira annyira szűk volt, hogy attól félt, az első mozdulattól elsülne. Le kellett hűtenie egy kissé magát, ami nem volt egyszerű egy szexi fiúval maga alatt - maga körül. Azon kapta magát, hogy elbűvölten bámulja az Akira hasán gyöngyöző izzadságcseppeket, a nyála is majdnem kicsordult a látványtól.

Hosszú óráknak tűnő percek múlva Akira óvatosan megmozdította a csípőjét, így adva jelét Kouyounak, hogy végre mozoghat. A fiú minden mozdulatot megfontolva teljesítette a néma kérést, nehogy a kelleténél több fájdalmat okozzon. Aztán egy mélyebb lökésnél Akira egyszer csak hangosan felnyögött - vagy inkább felsikoltott -, és Kouyou nem bírta tovább, egy mély hörgés kíséretében élvezett el a másik testében.

Pihegve omlott Akira testére, és kellett jónéhány másodperc, míg össze tudta magát szedni annyira, hogy megszólaljon.

\- Ne... ne haragudj.

\- Miért haragudnék? - grimaszolt Akira, mire Kouyou lopott tőle egy csókot. Nem húzódott ki belőle, miközben a kezeivel folytatta kényeztetését addig, míg a fiú is eljutott a csúcsra, összemaszatolva mindkettejük hasát, és szíve szerint soha többé meg sem mozdult volna. Ez volt a tökéletes pillanat, a tökéletes hely - így itt, az ágyon, Akira testében elmerülve. Ám a józan esze most is segített legyőzni vágyait, és egy idő után, amikor már nem érezte úgy, hogy tagjai kocsonyából lennének, óvatosan feltápászkodott.

Segített Akirának az oldalára fordulni, majd papírzsebkendőt keresett a fiú éjjeliszekrényében, hogy legalább valamennyire le tudják magukat törölni és legyen mibe csavarni a használt óvszert is. Akira közben csak álmosan pislogott rá, még a neki kínált zsebkendőért sem nyúlt, így Kouyou volt az, aki letisztította a hasfalát. Amikor végzett, visszafeküdt az ágyba és magára húzta a takarót. Nem vette vissza az alsóneműjét sem, feleslegesnek érezte.

\- Milyen volt? - tette fel a kérdést, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta. Akira bevackolta magát a takaró és a másik fiú karja alá, csak utána válaszolt.

\- Nem ilyenre számítottam - mondta nagyon megfontoltan. - És azt hiszem, egy darabig megpróbálom majd hanyagolni az ülést, de... jó volt.

\- Akkor oké - sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Kouyou, majd eloltotta az éjjeli lámpát, és Akirával a karjaiban békés, mély álomba zuhant.

Másnap reggel Akira minden erejét összeszedve ült le az ebédlőasztalhoz, és próbált nem fészkelődni. Kouyou majdnem elnevette magát, amikor meglátta, milyen arckifejezést vág a fiú, de inkább visszafogta magát. Tudta, Akira vérig sértődne.

A fiú családja láthatóan semmit sem sejtett abból, hogy mit műveltek tegnap este, ami azért megnyugtató volt. Egyelőre nem álltak készen arra, hogy világgá kürtöljék a kis titkukat.

Kouyou egy szelet pirítósért nyúlt, amikor ásítozva, karikás szemeit dörzsölgetve besétált a konyhába Akira nővére.

\- Kincsem, nem tudtál aludni? - kérdezte a nagymama aggódva. - Pedig olyan korán lefeküdtél.

\- Tudtam volna, ha valakik - nézett jelentőségteljesen az öccsére és Kouyou-ra -, nem játszottak volna egymással egész éjjel!

A két fiú elsápadt. Lehet, hogy túl hangosak voltak?

\- Akira, ha ez még egyszer előfordul, elveszem a Nintendódat! - közölte nyugodtan az anyja, mire a két fiú lehajtott fejjel elmormogott egy-egy bocsánatot.


End file.
